


Rebuke

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Iris and Len's Lil Angels [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affection-Starved Cisco, Dark, Episode: s01e04 Going Rogue, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Spare the whip, spoil the engineer.





	Rebuke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hidden truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990746) by [Guardian_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel). 



> Inspired by one of the flashbacks in chapter 3 of Hidden Truths by Guardian_Angel
> 
> Discretion is the better part of valor, so please use it. Both this fic and its inspiration contain upsetting content.
> 
> On a lighter note, this is my 100th fic. Yay! Here's to a hundred more!

"Again!” Harrison yells over labored breathing.

"I-I won't," Cisco sobs, "build a-anything to hurt Barr-Barry ag-again."

His throat is too wrecked to scream when Harrison whips him again.  Fresh blood drips down his back; fresh pain burns his flesh.

Harrison can’t walk.  Cisco can leave whenever he wants.

But Harrison’s not hurting him; he’s teaching him. Teaching him not to hurt Barry.

“Barry Allen needs to be protected.”

Crack!

“He’s out there on his own keeping our city safe.”

Crack!!

“And he can’t do that when he’s frozen solid!”

Crack!!!

Harrison finally stops after Cisco’s cries crumble.  Cisco can barely breathe with his aching throat.  Every minute movement reignites agony.  Blood rolls like rain down his back.  The carpet digs into his knees.  Cisco whimpers when Harrison runs a firm hand through his sweaty hair.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Harrison’s voice worms through Cisco’s ears, wrapping chains around his mind. “I know you can be good for me, Cisco.” Fingers tightens in his hair. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

It burned to nod.

“Of course you do,” Harrison releases his hold on Cisco’s hair. “Being good gets you kisses and praise and a warm bed.”

Cisco looks up at him with tear-swamped eyes. “Please...”

“Please what, Ramon?”

It stings to hear his last name from Harrison’s lips.

“Please, please teach me to be good!”

“...Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“And what lesson is that?”

“Don’t hurt Barry.  Ne-never hurt Barry!”

“And how will you ensure this doesn’t happen again?”

Cisco searches for an answer; the one he finds doesn’t sound right, but he can’t think of anything else, “Never... never build again?”

“Never build again???” Harrison’s voice lilts. “Oh, Cisco, you’re too brilliant to never touch a tool again.  I need you, Caitlin needs you, Barry needs you.”

Cisco shakes his head in shame with tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Of course we do,” Harrison gathers him between his thighs. “We all love you so very much, Cisco, despite how much trouble you are.  But I believe I know how to reduce how troublesome you are.”

Cisco looks at him, desperate for hope and starving for affection.

“Never build anything without my permission.”

Cisco’s soaked umber eyes go wide.

“Craft all the blueprints your pretty, plump head dreams up,” Harrison pats Cisco’s cheek, “but bring them to me for approval before you begin building.  That’s simple enough to obey, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Now,” Harrison pats his cheek again. “We’ve had a long day, I think it’s time for bed; well, for you, it’s time to sleep.”

Cisco sniffles, reaching for Harrison’s zipper, “I-I can—”

“Cisco, you’d give me a blowjob whether you were bad or not.”

Cisco’s heart sinks.

Harrison considers him, “...Although if you’d like to earn your way back into bed tonight, you’re more than welcome to try.”

Cisco thanks him by peppering kisses to the head of his soon freed cock.  He twirls his tongue around it before engulfing him to the base.  Cisco slides his mouth up Harrison’s cock, back down, gulp, increase speed, repeat.

Harrison hums, eyes closing in pleasure.  His hand returns to Cisco’s hair.  His fingers scrape Cisco’s scalp; Harrison smiles at the squeaks this pulls from him.

Harrison’s barely broken a sweat despite Cisco using every trick in the book.  He could hide him under his desk and hold a meeting without seeming the least bit distracted.  At least Cisco’s blood has cooled into ridges.  Harrison hates stains in his sheets.  Cisco’s already been so bad today; he can’t risk upsetting him again.

Harrison’s breath hitches when Cisco brings his hand up to play with his balls.  Cisco’s tongue snakes up Harrison’s shaft.  Cisco bobs frantically until Harrison yanks him off.  His eyelashes become sticky.  Cisco’s tongue darts out to lick what he can off his lips.  A cored, filthy feeling fills him as he swallows Harrison’s cum.

Harrison is still gripping Cisco’s hair when he coos, “What a beautiful engineer you are...”

“Y-your engineer???”

“Mine,” Harrison pulls him up to his feet and turns him towards the master bath. “Go clean up, and then you may join me tonight.”

Cisco’s dead legs drag against the floor.  He pitches forward, catching himself on the dresser, wincing when a notebook falls to the floor.

“Oh, Cisco...” Harrison sighs as Cisco puts it back in place.

The corners stay bent no matter how desperately Cisco tries to flatten them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy what you do here and everywhere.


End file.
